TwoTimer
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: A willing hanyou, a girl and a convenient cave.  Why's Kagome hesitating?  Rated for Mature content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, in any of his forms. Wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N:**This fic was written in answer to a 'Quickie Challenge' posted by Forthrightly on LiveJournal's InuErotica community with the theme of 'Golden Oldies'… as in predictable old plot devices, but with a twist. Because my plot!bunnies refuse to follow rules just on principle, they endeavoured to incorporate references to all of the five possible themes, which included the 'Hot Spring', the 'Empty House', the 'Blanket Fic', the 'Cave-In' and 'Mating Season' while not sticking to one exclusively. Then, they threw in one of Forthy's personal favourites just for her. They're promiscuous little varmints, what can I say?

**Thanks** to Merith, who in 2003 wrote what I feel is one of the best Demon!Inu/Kagome 'first time' fics, 'To Tame A Wild Heart', which was an inspiration for this story. Many thanks to KnittingKnots and Wicked-Oni for locating the fic and identifying the author for me!

**Bouquets** are also due to Forthrightly and Alterfano for their suggestions and good humour.

**Warnings:** Contains a couple of lemons. If Demon!Inu squicks you, then you'd better give this one a miss.

Edited Jan 1, 2008

**Two-Timer**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_If I make it out of this in one piece, it'll be a miracle…_

Kagome squirmed a little, trying to imperceptibly ease away from the hard body crowded up against her back. A soft growl vibrated and she was tugged firmly back into place just as a muscled leg curled around hers and a strong arm adjusted its hold. The owner of these appendages exhaled next to her ear and sent goose-bumps skating over her skin.

Sighing to herself, the young woman tried to ignore the lulling warmth surrounding her and all the intriguing sensations of being held naked in the embrace of an equally naked demon before replaying exactly how she'd ended up like this.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Inuyasha! The shard is in its forehead!"

"Stay out of the fucking way, wench!"

They'd been attacked by a huge bear demon that was as cunning and agile as it was huge and deadly. Sango and Kirara had been casually swatted aside first by a well-aimed paw-swipe, but before Miroku could open his Wind Tunnel in retaliation, Kagome had sensed the telltale gleam of a Shikon shard and shouted a warning to desist. Acting more bravely than she felt, she'd aimed an arrow at the creature's head while the bear clawed after Inuyasha as he struggled to unleash the Wind Scar without endangering his downed pack-mates.

Unfortunately, she'd stayed in one place too long, trying to draw a bead and the demon had turned on her, perhaps sensing the other shards that she carried. Inuyasha had shouted and gone after the bear, but he'd only lessened the strength of the creature's blow. Before she knew what had hit her, she'd been batted across the clearing like a rag doll, pain lancing through her arm until she collided with the ground and rolled to a stop.

Strangely enough, there was only vague discomfort as she dully watched the Tetsusaiga fall; it spiralled downward like a gleaming leaf until it thunked into the earth not far away and reverted into its shabby guise. Over the roaring in her ears, she heard a terrifying feral snarl that vibrated the very air, quickly followed by the shuddering crash and flailing death throes of a large creature.

The ground had barely ceased trembling when she was dragged up against familiar fire-rat. After a gasped complaint over her arm being jostled, she knew no more until she was dumped into hot, sulphurous water. Clawing her way to the surface, her heart rate accelerating, she was shocked into stillness by a menacing growl just as the back of her neck was gripped in long fingers tipped by sharp claws.

Kagome frantically blinked through streaming bangs as her mind registered the burning red and blue eyes of a very familiar and highly dangerous demon. Heedless of the fact that they were waist-deep in a hot spring, she shrieked the 's' word in pure terror at finding herself too close to his most unpredictable form.

Nothing happened.

The hanyou quirked a dark eyebrow at the frozen expression on her face just before dunking her underwater. She struggled and thrashed, irrationally sure he meant to drown her, but that panicked thought was immediately exchanged for another when he hauled her upright and sliced open her shirt.

At that point, her conscious mind buckled and she collapsed in a dead faint.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Her demonic protector affectionately nuzzled the nape of her neck and lapped gently at the vulnerable skin, his warm tongue tickling. Kagome held her breath until he ceased the intimate contact, slowly exhaling as she tried to ignore how good it felt to be in his arms despite the obvious danger.

_How am I supposed to turn him back to normal? His rosary must have broken in the fight and I don't see Tetsusaiga anywhere… _

Sighing again, she squirmed a bit to take the pressure off her uninjured shoulder, highly conscious of the warm body wrapped around her, and considered her current situation. She'd woken up in a small cave, buck-naked and firmly swaddled in fire-rat. The wrapped-in-fur part wasn't new, but she'd never before been naked and wearing Inuyasha's suikan while he was still in it. She also really didn't want to think about why her legs and feet were toasty warm; apparently she'd finally achieved her goal of 'getting into' Inuyasha's hakama… sort of.

Kagome stared out of the small cave opening, made smaller yet by a pile of tumbled rocks that she doubted was entirely natural_. I wonder if Inuyasha did that, to make it look like there'd been a cave-in?_ Strands of greenery swayed gently in the bright moonlight as a tendril of night breeze crept into the low-ceilinged, sandy-floored cave and tickled its way into the neckline of the suikan, loosened from her earlier movements. Shivering, she cautiously burrowed backwards into Inuyasha's warmth, only to jump slightly when a fang grazed her shoulder blade, followed by a long, slow lick that made her skin tingle.

Elongated claws tucked the thick fur more snugly around her as the dozing demon cuddled her close, his nose pressed into her hair. _He's being so tender… he must recognize me on some level. This feels __so__ good, to be in his arms_… A small, rather naughty idea took root in her head; no sooner had she thought it than she tried to banish it. _Inuyasha would never hold me like this if he were in his right mind… I really, really shouldn't take advantage of him even though it's very tempting_… Her internal discussion was broken off when Inuyasha's hand delicately trailed over her shoulder and down her arm, avoiding the lightly throbbing cuts courtesy of the bear demon, until it came to rest on her stomach.

She realized she'd been holding her breath until his hand stopped moving; when it didn't venture out of neutral territory, she relaxed, trying not to feel a bit disappointed… until that same hand slid upwards to cup her breast. Squeaking, she pulled in her elbows, but that only trapped his hand in place. Looking down, she gulped at the sharp claws splayed across her skin, the longest touching her collarbone. However, she couldn't help but notice the gentleness of his hold as well as the warmth that spread through her everywhere their skin touched.

"I-inu…y-yasha…?" she whispered, her voice quavering in the darkness. A low rumble vibrated through her in reply and she stiffened, not sure of his reaction. However, the hanyou's opinion was made abundantly clear when lips lightly nibbled on her ear. He shifted behind her and she trembled with awareness of his movement as he slid his other arm around her and embraced her closely. Kagome's heart leapt into a rapid tempo as he pressed his mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his lips carefully shielding the sharp tips of his fangs.

Her breathing stalled as that wicked mouth began to map a path up the side of her throat, accompanied by quick little flicks of his moist tongue. Allowing his trapped hand free motion, she shivered for entirely different reasons when his calloused thumb began slowly rubbing back and forth across her nipple in time with the motions of his tongue on her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she floated on the sensation and she didn't bother stifling a moan when he nuzzled the delicate skin just under her jaw. That vibration came again, and she dimly realized that it was a sound of pleasure, not threat. It made her nipples harden even more under the slow sweep of his touch, as she understood that he wanted her just as much.

She tried to remind herself that Inuyasha wasn't exactly in his right mind, that if he was, he definitely wouldn't be touching her like this and she really should stop him before they went too far… but her hormones were giddily dancing the can-can and she honestly wanted him too much to make a serious attempt.

He continued to gently tease the sensitive tips of her breasts as his other hand suddenly pulled her snugly into the cradle of his hips. Kagome twitched when a hard length pushed firmly against her backside, but any half-formed thought of stopping him flew right out of her head when he carefully curled his extra-long claws away from her skin, pressed his knuckle into her short curls and slowly began to stroke.

Kagome quickly realized that any squirming caused by his highly arousing touch ground herself against the demon's erection, which increased his attentions to the rest of her skin. From somewhere she marshalled the thought that this was wrong, that Inuyasha would be horrified if he knew what was happening… but she couldn't bring herself to care when the hanyou she loved, who she'd desired for three long years, was wrapped around her so intimately that it would take a force stronger than her conscience to push him away. _That nibbling… licking… nuzzling thing he's doing is_…

Inuyasha derailed her thoughts very effectively by taking her earlobe between his teeth at the same time as he slid his knuckle further into her slick folds, sending electric sensations scattering all over her skin. He rumbled his approval when she arched her back, pushing her breast into his hand and then again when she hesitantly hooked her ankle around his calf to spread her thighs slightly, giving him better access. Kagome's breathing sped up, her pulse hammering in her ears as his caresses set her blood to racing. She felt oddly heavy, heat pooling low in her belly and her breasts tingling, the sensations so much stronger than when she had touched herself while thinking of him.

Kagome moaned softly, arching her neck to encourage more of his attentions and unknowingly submitted. Inuyasha gave a low growl, holding her possessively as he ran his tongue up the offered skin, so careful of his lengthened fangs. The girl moaned again, pressing herself into his hips as he began slowly rocking against her backside. She felt a small _frisson_ of nerves when he rolled her onto her stomach, his leg edging hers apart and the smooth tip of his erection pressing insistently against her slick entrance. When she tensed, Inuyasha held back and began tenderly licking along her spine and up the back of her neck while thrumming deep within his chest. The sound wrapped around her, soothing her until she relaxed again. Taking her courage firmly in both hands, she slowly drew up one leg.

The sound from Inuyasha's chest dropped another note as he left off pleasuring her bundle of nerves to flatten his hand on her stomach and press her hips upward. Kagome tried to remember to breathe as he slid deeper yet, her body stretching uncomfortably. Inuyasha pulled his other arm out from under her and braced himself on his elbow, holding her in place as he sheathed himself fully inside her with a quick snap of his hips. Kagome jerked beneath him, gasping painfully as her body adjusted to this erotic invasion that certainly pinched, but didn't hurt quite as much as she'd been led to expect.

The demon held very still, waiting for her to relax, never ceasing that deep, comforting thrum as he covered her nape and shoulders with tender nibbles and licks. As she exhaled and supported more of her own weight with her knees and elbows, he moved his hand back down to continue his attentions to her most sensitive flesh. _He's… purring_… Kagome thought dazedly just before the realization finally struck home that she had given herself in the most intimate way possible to her protector… and he wasn't in his right mind. _Please don't hate me for this!_ Her panic lost its impetus when Inuyasha began to move, keeping time with his knuckle as he rubbed her sensitive nub until she was mewling and writhing beneath him, his hair swinging against her skin in a sensual rhythm.

She cried out as his lips again nibbled along her shoulder, his mouth hot on her skin. His rhythm became more urgent, and the combination of his touch both inside and out quickly took her over the edge in a powerful orgasm that left her gasping and quivering, her senses momentarily drowned in pleasure. Inuyasha paused a moment as her inner muscles clamped tightly around him, then grasped her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other as he drove into her with deep, rapid thrusts that left her breathless until he let out a short, sharp howl and slammed into her for the last time.

Kagome tried to catch her breath as Inuyasha slowly collapsed against her back. He curled himself around her and rolled them both onto their sides, pulling his fire-rat back into place. She was aware of him mouthing the nape of her neck, but his contented thrum quickly lulled her into sleep.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha woke up a couple of hours later, as a shift in the breeze outside sent cool freshets into the cave. Flicking his ears in annoyance, he listened carefully for any immediate threats, highly reluctant to lift his nose from where it was deeply buried in warm skin. Instead, he nestled closer, sighing over how vivid this dream was. He was surrounded by Kagome's delicious scent, with the deeper, spicier note of her arousal twined with his own fulfilling his deepest fantasy of mating the young woman. _Fuck, this is the most __amazing__ dream… I can even smell her and feel her breathing in my arms… so fucking __real_… Fantasy-Kagome sighed and shifted a little in his embrace… and he jolted awake as the realization that it really _was_ his favourite shard hunter, she really _was_ naked and covered with his scent… and he really, really had absolutely no idea of how this had happened.

As his brain flailed, his libido helpfully pointed out that her bare skin was velvety-soft and _so _warm, that their bodies spooned together like they were made for each other, that he was still sweetly sheathed inside her, not to mention the fact that her breast was just the right size to fit in his palm. He forced himself to calm down, which progressed fairly well until he smelt her blood. It was faint and mixed thoroughly with the scent of his ejaculate as well as her arousal, but it still gave him a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. _What the hell happened? How did we end up naked… and doing __that__? Why can't I remember? Did I attack her? Why didn't she 'sit' me?_

Kagome moved, murmuring. He slowly pulled his arm out from under her neck and slid out of her at the same time, rising up on his elbow to lean over and look down at her sleep-softened face. She looked relaxed and happy, a small smile curving her lips… the very picture of contentment. Then, his suikan slipped down her arm and revealed a set of livid claw marks marring her pale skin.

He choked, staring in horror at the savage slashes and executed a panicked jump straight to the wrong conclusion. Throwing off the suikan, he scrabbled backwards until the wall of the cave stopped him cold, bruising his ears on the low roof and his tailbone on the floor along the way. His legs were still tangled in his hakama and as he struggled to free himself, Kagome let out a startled yelp as she was rudely awakened.

Frightened gold met confused grey as Kagome rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, pushing her tousled bangs out of her eyes to blink at Inuyasha. As he quickly covered his crotch with his shaking hands, the hanyou couldn't help sucking in his breath at the sight of her creamy skin fairly glowing against the richly coloured fire-rat, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back to pool on the soft fur. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, and then she broke into a relieved smile that he promptly misinterpreted. "You're back! Thank goodness!" The hanyou was stunned when she sat upright, wearing only her long black tresses and then puzzled as she ducked her head, her cheeks turning pink. "Are you… all right?" she asked hesitantly, when he remained silent, his brain still running in circles and screaming.

"Am _I_ all right?" he finally demanded, disbelief and guilt sharpening his tone. "What about _you_?"

Her blush deepened. "I'm fine," she murmured, shifting around until she liberated the suikan and pulled it up around her shoulders. Every time she moved, the scent of their joining wafted to his sensitive nose; it would have been highly arousing, except that his stomach was churning too violently.

"I'm_so_ sorry, Kagome," he whispered, clenching his fists so tightly that his claws drove into his palms. "Why didn't you stop me? I could have _killed_ you…"

The girl looked surprised at this, increasing his sense of unease, and then she crawled over to him, keeping her head low to avoid the rocky roof. He had nowhere to run except out of the cave, and when he hesitated over that, she knelt beside him and swept his hanging sleeve over his lap. He was grateful for the chance to regain some modesty, but the confounded female only leaned closer and peered up into his face, bringing the dizzying scent that had his most primal being gleefully chanting _mine, mine, MINE_ just a bit too close. However, moving would mean baring all… again… and his libido had wrested just enough control of his responses to make that highly embarrassing.

Kagome laid her hand on his arm, then slid it down to wriggle her fingers into his clenched fist. Making a worried noise at the blood, she occupied herself for a few moments with working his hand open and wiping away the trickling red liquid with the hem of his sleeve. He frowned at her solicitousness and her silence, then was taken completely and utterly off-guard when she tightly clutched his hand between hers and looked at him beseechingly. "Please don't hate me, Inuyasha."

"What the fuck are you talking about? _I_ attacked _you_… hurt you… r-raped you…" he hissed, the words acid-bitter in his mouth. "You should have purified my sorry ass!" He gripped her wrist, intending to shove her away as gently as possible and escape, modesty be damned, when Kagome seized a fistful of his sidelock and yanked, hard.

"_That's not what happened!_" she practically roared, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"I'm not stupid, Kagome. I saw the claw marks," he stubbornly insisted, wondering why the fool girl was so incensed when the evidence of his crimes was right in front of him.

"_Argh!_ You… darn it… would you _listen to me_?" she snapped. Letting go of his hair, she shrugged out of one sleeve of his suikan and held her arm under his nose. When he flinched away, she growled and peeled his hand off of her wrist, then slapped it over the marks on her bicep. "Okay, dog-boy… just _try_ to match up your claws with these!" Blinking, he slowly obeyed, splaying his fingers wide… but not wide enough to even remotely connect with one of the marks, not unless his hands were four times the size. Kagome watched him fail rather spectacularly at damning himself. "You see? _It wasn't you_," she insisted, laying her own hand over his much larger one. "It was the bear demon. I guess the smell of my blood put you over the edge."

"Where the hell are your clothes?" he demanded abruptly, snatching his hand back.

Kagome shrugged as she pulled his suikan back into place, but not before revealing a delectable round breast that his other head reminded him… again… fit perfectly into his hand. "You took me to a hot spring…" she began, then trailed off as the realization hit as to what Inuyasha's demon side had intended when he ripped her top and it was definitely _not_ ravishment, "…to clean my wounds and wash away the bear's scent. I passed out, so I suppose you found the closures frustrating," she finished with a wry smile.

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments before murmuring bleakly, "So I wrapped you up in my fire-rat, found shelter and fucked you."

"You didn't 'fuck' me, Inuyasha!" she began heatedly.

He gave a short, dark laugh. "Right. My demon side was in control… like you had any say in it at all. Why the _hell _didn't you 'sit' me?"

Her slender hand came up to trace a line just below his collarbone, and he realized with a jolt that something important was missing. "Dear gods… you _couldn't_ stop me," he whispered roughly, horrified all over again.

Kagome slapped his chest, glaring fiercely. "Newsflash, Inuyasha… even if you were in _human_ form and took it into your head to rape me, there isn't anything I could do to stop you." When he flinched again, twisting his head away to avoid her eyes, she took a deep breath and added, "I didn't _want_ you to stop… even though I felt bad that… I kind of took advantage of you…"

His head snapped around so fast that she leaned back, wide-eyed. "_You_ took advantage of _me_? How the fuck does _that _work?" he snarled in disbelief.

She nervously twisted fire-rat around her fingers while she answered slowly, her cheeks flaming, "I've wanted to be yours… for years… and when I realized that you wanted me, too… I just couldn't stop myself…" When he didn't respond, she quietly added, "Please don't hate me, Inuyasha… I couldn't bear it if you did…"

_Only__this__ infuriating, amazing, loyal… loving…woman could somehow figure out a way to turn what happened into a case of__her__ losing control_… The hanyou raked his claws through his hair and sighed, "Hate you? Never." When she looked up at him, her sweet face both worried and hopeful, he gently, cautiously reached for her, catching hold of her hand and tugging her closer. She came willingly, a relieved smile brightening her features, so he was emboldened to pull her into his arms. "You crazy wench…" he murmured into her hair. Kagome giggled, a happy little sound that rescued his heart from lodging permanently in his throat, and squeezed him tightly in return.

"I don't suppose you were in heat, or something like that…?" she asked mischievously.

He tweaked her nose and snorted, "Oi! You're still not sure if I'm male after _that_?" She giggled again, and he was relieved that their friendship seemed intact despite what had happened, then pondered how to discuss the consequences of it with her. _Does she realize what it means to a demon, to be joined so intimately to one another? Probably not… but she said that she's wanted me for years. Fuck, I knew how she felt about me, but was too afraid to act on it because that would make her an even more tempting target for Naraku._

Needing her closer because the thought of their greatest enemy gave him the chills, he scooped her into his lap, tucked her head under his chin and held her tight. As he drank in the scent that meant they belonged to each other, the corners of his mouth turned up into an arrogant grin. _Damn wolf can't say a thing…_ His back was shielded from the icy cave wall by his thick hair, and he could bear the discomfort of sand up his butt because the rest of him was covered in fire-rat and Kagome. They spent a little while simply cuddling contentedly, until Inuyasha muttered sourly, "I've dreamed about our first time for years… and when it finally happens, I can't remember it."

Kagome smiled and stretched up to kiss his jaw. "It won't be our _only_ time," she assured softly. "I… um… wouldn't mind being kissed…"

"Oi? What…?"

She blushed and turned her face into his throat. "You… we didn't kiss… the licking, nuzzling and purring stuff was nice, but…" she mumbled.

"_Purring?_ I'm an inu-youkai, not a damn neko!" Inuyasha grumbled… and then his face flamed as red as his fire-rat as he realized the implications of the fact that he hadn't kissed her at any time during the act. Catching her chin with his fingertips, he tilted her face upwards. "Kagome, when we, uh… did I… take you from…behind?"

She flushed a deeper shade of pink, but her eyes didn't waver from his as she nodded. When his face fell, she quickly said, "It's okay! You made me feel so good that I didn't mind… really!"

He studied her earnest expression for a moment longer, finally focussing on her soft mouth, before slowly lowering his head. Kagome licked her lips, wanting the kiss so badly that she met him halfway. _Ohhh… this is __so__ much better than at Kaguya's castle_… was her last conscious thought before she gave way to the simple pleasure of his mouth moving against hers.

The kiss grew more and more heated, until Kagome tentatively urged his lips open. The hanyou could hardly breathe at the sensations caused by this intimate contact as the girl explored his mouth, delicately testing the tips of his fangs with her tongue. He caught up quickly, and was electrified by the breathy moans he wrung out of her as well as her sensual movements in his lap that perked up other parts of his anatomy.

He broke away from her mouth to sprinkle kisses across her cheek and down her throat. Kagome arched her neck to give him better access, and her simple gesture drew a deep, possessive-sounding thrum out of his chest. The girl grinned up at him, her eyes bright with laughter. "You don't purr, huh?"

Inuyasha gave her a slow smile, his golden gaze gone dark and hungry. "I_growl_, wench… like this…" he murmured just before tangling his claws in her hair and gently pulling her head back so he could place his lips against her collarbone. A long, low vibration coupled with the moist air exhaled over her skin gave her goose bumps and hardened her nipples. The suikan slipped off her shoulder, baring her chest and Inuyasha took full advantage of the opportunity to taste more of her. Kissing his way down her delicious curves, he was gratified by Kagome's instant reaction when his lips closed over her nipple.

She moaned his name and tried to push herself more firmly into his mouth, while the scent of their previous mating intensified into a heady cloud as her legs parted. Keeping up his assault on her breast, he trailed his other hand down her side to the curve of her hip, then began slowly stroking up and down her thigh with the flat of his hand. Kagome gripped his arm, but it was for balance, not to stop him… and then her other hand insinuated itself into his hair and found his ear.

When she began gently but firmly rubbing the base of the velvety appendage, he couldn't help himself… he let loose a deep vibrating noise that set Kagome to giggling, her breast jiggling provocatively against his lips. "So you think that's funny? Keh…" he growled, nuzzling her warm skin while pretending to be affronted even though he had to admit that 'purring' was just as good a word for the sound as any.

The young woman chuckled again while her fingers slowly stroked the soft fur. "My feet are freezing, and I have more clothing on than you do," she said, then flashed him a shy smile. "I'd really like it if you held me the way you did before…." When he nodded, smiling, Kagome kissed him lightly before sliding from his lap and crawling towards his discarded hakama. He couldn't take his eyes from the enticing rounded curves of her backside, and sheepishly understood why his demon half had mounted her from the rear. His other head was enthusiastically imagining itself snugly nestled between those luscious cheeks, and he drew up his legs to hide its eagerness.

Kagome reached his clothing and wriggled her legs into the red fabric, scooting down until she was covered by his hakama to the tops of her thighs. She arranged the suikan so that she was tucked underneath the trailing sleeve, leaving the other half of the voluminous garment invitingly open.

He was again struck by her beauty, her pale skin contrasting with the dark waves of hair framing her face and shoulders, warmed by the scarlet of his fire-rat. The sight stirred something deep within him; he rolled onto all fours, heedless of displaying his obvious erection, and slowly prowled towards her.

Kagome's heart did a funny skip, then began beating faster at the sight of the hanyou's lean body and smouldering golden eyes as he approached her in a manner that could only be described as 'predatory'. His long silver mane brushed the floor of the cave, swaying with every movement, and she immediately remembered the sensations of that hair sweeping along her sides with every one of his thrusts. Her libido responded instantly, her arousal so fast that it made her slightly dizzy. Blushing, she extended her hand towards him in invitation. Inuyasha bent and pressed a kiss to her palm, then slid into the fur until they were face-to-face and heart-to-heart.

As he arranged the trailing sleeves to cover both of them, Kagome snuggled close to his chest, one arm draping across his waist. Inuyasha curled his arms around her and began slowly stroking from her shoulders down over the curve of her rear to the tops of her thighs and back up. She fanned her slender fingers over his chest, tracing the hard muscles lying just below the taut skin. When he gently gripped her hip and pulled her flush against him, she noticed how his flat nipples hardened at the contact… and how obviously affected the rest of him was as well. Her own body was practically humming with desire, a familiar ache intensifying between her thighs as his erection pressed into her belly.

Lightly tracing his pebbled nipples with her fingertips, she was electrified by his needy groan and the way he arched into her touch. Grinding his erection into her skin, Inuyasha growled heatedly while she danced her fingers over his chest. Aroused even further by his strong response, she added her lips to the sensual teasing, nibbling his throat and along his jaw until he crushed her against him in a full-body hug, then rolled her beneath him and covered her with kisses.

Weaving his claw-tips into her hair at the temples, sweeping his thumbs lightly across her cheekbones, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and acknowledged the love for him that had always been there but he'd been too afraid to respond to until now. _Guess I owe my demon half for finding enough balls for both of us_… Holding her gaze as long as possible, he kissed her slowly and deeply, trying to express everything that he'd been unable to say to the young woman through the contact between their lips and their bodies.

Kagome melted willingly beneath him, sliding her arms around him to hug him tightly. The warmth that had infused her body ever since Inuyasha had pulled her into his lap intensified until she was almost _too_ warm, covered by her hanyou, his hair and his fire-rat. However, when he released her lips and moved his attentions down her neck to her breasts, she found that the cool air of the cave only heightened the sensations he was causing until she wasn't sure if the goose bumps were created by his mouth, the temperature outside of their nest or a combination of the two.

Inuyasha pressed open-mouthed kisses all over Kagome's warm skin, pausing briefly to curl his tongue around her erect nipples before continuing to lose himself in her welcoming softness and her – _their_ scent. She murmured his name, her fingers stroking along his shoulders and up into his hair until she again found his sensitive ears. As she rubbed slow circles on the velvety fur, he found his tongue mimicking her touch as he swirled matching patterns on her breasts before twisting his body over hers in order to reach lower, tracing the lines of her ribs and the flat planes of her stomach. The young woman moaned, throwing back her head and arching her back, her breathing heavy and her heart racing while her blunt fingernails lightly scratched at his skin.

All the while, he continued to taste her, nibbling along the hard ridge of her hipbone before trailing a path of kisses across her satiny belly, then circling her navel before completing the line at her other hip. Inuyasha reluctantly left the source of the alluring scents that were calling to his primal being and slowly worked his way back up her body until he was again kissing her deeply while attempting to settle his hips between her thighs. Kagome gasped and bucked upward, almost desperate to show her willingness, but was prevented from spreading her legs by the fact that she had tucked both into only one side of his hakama. The hanyou reached back and caught hold of her thigh, then gently urged her knee to bend. Kagome sighed breathily, whispering his name, as she drew up first one leg and then the other to open herself fully to him.

Inuyasha had to pause as the overwhelming sensation of his shaft sinking into her slick folds made his head spin, but his conscience chose that moment to assert itself. "I'll stop if you're too sore from… last time…" he whispered, anxiously searching her face for signs of discomfort.

In reply, Kagome smiled up at him and reached to cup his face in her hands. "I can bear it, Inuyasha," she murmured softly, and then her smile deepened. "I like this position because I can see your beautiful eyes…"

Shrugging off the compliment, he queried, "Are you cold?" The girl effectively silenced him by pulling him down for a hot, wet kiss.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha… you're better than any blanket," she teased, rocking her hips upward and allowing him in a little deeper. He gave up his protests, bracing himself on his elbows as pure sensation took over his groin. Beneath him, Kagome forced her eyes to stay open to watch Inuyasha's muscled torso go utterly tense, the tendons of his neck and the veins on his biceps standing out in high relief for a moment before he curled his spine and sank fully into her velvet heat.

Lowering himself until they were pressed closely together, he slid his hands under her shoulders and clasped her to him, rubbing his cheek against hers. "_My_ Kagome…" he growled, kissing her thoroughly as his hips began to move. The young woman mewled and clung to him, hooking her slim legs over his hips and trying to match his thrusts. Inuyasha dimly realized that he was very, very close, but Kagome wasn't there with him… and he wanted her to be. Forcibly slowing his tempo, he again lifted himself slightly off her supple body and fought to focus his eyes. _She's right… __definitely__ a better view in this position_…

She writhed beneath him, her head tossing, her eyes closed, her skin finely sheened with sweat. A delicate flush covered her throat and her breasts; her nipples were alluringly hard, her breasts heaving with her rapid breathing. Inuyasha bent his head and slowly ran his tongue over one dusky tip; she lurched upward, her inner muscles clenching tightly around him. He kept at her, switching his attentions between her breasts as she moaned and whimpered and finally cried out, her body rippling around his and yanking him inexorably over the edge with her into a mind-blowing free-fall.

They held each other tightly for a long time afterward, until their hearts ceased pounding in their ears and cooling sweat chilled their bodies. Inuyasha stroked his claws through Kagome's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before carefully withdrawing from her intimate warmth. Easing himself alongside her, he was gratified when she immediately nestled into his embrace. The hanyou arranged his suikan snugly around them both before settling down to a watchful doze, highly content with the world at that moment. _I wonder how much bounce her bed has… have to give it a try next time her family's out of the house_… That thought made his lips curl up in a wicked smirk and he rather looked forward to their next trip through the well.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Ten months later, give or take a few days**_

"Er, Inuyasha… I've been meaning to ask…" Miroku trailed off as the hanyou shot him a warning glance before checking on the tiny babe, who remained sweetly asleep in the crook of his arm.

"What, houshi?" he asked flatly, but the monk forged ahead anyways.

"Well, um… why does your daughter have black hair and brown eyes…?"

"'Cause she's three-quarters human, dumbass," the hanyou retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I realize that, my successfully reproductive friend." Miroku sighed and tried again, "Why does her twin brother…"

"Have dog ears and golden eyes? 'Cause he's a hanyou like me," Inuyasha replied, his frosty tone indicating his less-than-stellar opinion of the monk's powers of observation.

Miroku again noted the lack of a rosary that might save his life and edged away slightly before asking, "You fathered them both, yes?"

"Do you think I'd let anyone else even _sniff_ at her, much less mount her?" he snarled, his patience clearly fraying.

"I think we all appreciated the lesson you taught Koga-sama on that point, Inuyasha, except perhaps the wolf prince himself," Miroku said agreeably. "He probably still has your footprint embedded in his posterior. I was merely curious as to why each of the twins looks so different."

The hanyou gave the monk an exasperated glare. "Keh. Weren't you paying attention when Kagome explained it? These two are _fraternal_ twins. Not identical. Can't be 'cause they're one of each."

Miroku rubbed his hand over his face. "Inuyasha, you are a hanyou. Your children with Kagome-sama should _both_ be three-quarters human…" He wondered why the hanyou in question suddenly looked shifty.

Inuyasha watched his sleeping daughter for a long moment before squarely meeting the monk's eyes. "I was full demon when I took off with Kagome, remember?"

Miroku slowly nodded, realization dawning and took pity on the red-faced hanyou by completing the sentence. "So Kagome-sama conceived from_two_ matings?" Grinning broadly, he gently elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. "Most impressive, my friend… two handsome children from one night of passion." He beamed down at the baby before adding, "Your daughter will grow up to be a beauty, if I'm any judge. May I have the honour of holding her?"

When the hanyou hesitated, Miroku glanced up to see an uncharacteristic twinkle in the golden eyes and an amused grin tugging at the corner of Inuyasha's lips. "Like _hell_ I'll let you bear my child, houshi…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N**: Yes, that last line might look a little familiar. I shamelessly riffed on the punch line from 'Reversal' in Forthy's 'Tolerable' collection of Sesshomaru & Miroku fics. She graciously allowed me to do the filching; she's both a treasured friend and mischievous co-conspirator. Happy October Birthday, sweetie!


End file.
